


Discovery

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Fluff [6]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, hatfic, yogfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A's computer is broken, so they use Person B's computer instead. The tab opens up to something interesting that intrigues Person C and A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Trott groaned as his computer crashed for the third time that day, his head fell into his hands as he saw the time on his phone. It was almost 1PM and he still had gotten no work done on his editing. He sighed and leaned back in his chair to see that Ross still wasn't back from talking with Kim in the common room. He turned back to his blackened screen and pushed his head up over the red divider to see if Smith was in the office.  
"Smith?!"  
"Yeah mate?" Smith's head popped up from behind his green divider with his headphones rapped around his neck.  
"Can I use your computer?" Trott asked as he placed the headphones on his desk. "My computers still fucked up?" Smith smiled and pulled his head phones off his head before standing up from his chair.  
"Sure thing mate," he replied and stretched his arms above his head. "I'll pop out and grab us some food while you do it then." Smith smiled as Trott walked over to his computer. Smith quickly knocked down a few web pages before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, calling something about getting Ross to do some work.  
Trott smiled as the door shut behind the tallest of the trio. He sat down in the warm leather chair that Smith had left him and placed his external drive in to the computer so that he could get his data up. The computer took a while, with Smith's being the oldest and so Trott decided to open some tabs and check reddit while he was waiting. However, what he saw when he opened the tab was unexpected.  
There were four tabs open when Trott finally pays attention to the screen. The first one is nothing special, mainly a tumblr page filled with all different kinds of strange artwork to people ranting about an injustice that Trott wasn't completely linked in to. The second tab was what caught Trott completely off guard. In the search bar was the word "HATSOME". Trott had heard the term many times on the internet; something about their shipping name or something to that extent.  
"Yo Trott!"  
Trott instantly changed to the third tab as the voice of the third member of Hatfilms echoed in his ears. He smiled and his attention was full on Ross who was closing the door behind him.  
"Why you in Smith's chair?" Ross asked and casually walked over to the older man. "Computer still broken- What the FUCK Trott!" Trott jumped and watched as Ross' attention was caught by the computer screen. Quickly he turned around to see and interestingly intimate picture of the three sketched on the screen, and when he meant intimate, he meant intimate.  
"No! No, no!" Trott exclaimed as he finally laid eyes on the picture and turned to Ross. "I only just got on. Smith had these open before he left."  
The picture was interesting to say the least. It was drawn with all three presented naked on a pink sheeted bed, why pink he would never know. Trott himself was lying down on his back with a black mask covering his eyes and his mouth was open, with what Trott could only assume was meant to be open in pleasure. Ross in the picture was above Trott with his hands holding the brunette down. His face was hidden in Trott's neck and so very little detail could be given about Ross situation. Smith on the other hand was above Ross, with his dick inside of the dark haired man. His hands were pulling at Ross' hips and his head was pulled back in pleasure.  
Trott couldn't believe the smut he was seeing in the picture. Why had Smith been looking at this image?! Trott knew that these images existed, he had seen them many times when he had ventured on to tumblr but it was strange to see it on Smith's tabs.  
"Why?!?!" Ross asked with confusion as he knelt down next to Trott so he could move the screen to a different tab. However, what came up on the screen was a fanfiction instead, read about half way through. "What the..." Ross went silent as both their eyes skimmed over the words that were on the screen, a completely different scenario to the picture they had seen. The part off the fic they could see had them all cuddling together on a sofa and nuzzling each other with little butterfly kisses. It was sickly sweet compared to the smutty picture.  
A blush graced Ross' cheeks as he turned to look at Trott who was in the same situation as himself. Did Smith fancy them? Or had they merely discover Smith's moment of boredom and curiosity? Both looked at each other in the eyes and knew that the other was thinking the same thing as the other. Both were brought out of their daze by the clicking of the door opening. Both turned to look at Smith walking through the door with a few sandwiches and crisps in his hands.  
'"I got food guys," Smith noticed the two surrounding his computer and the tabs that were up on his screen. Smiths eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "I-I c-can explain, guys."  
Ross and Trott turned to each other and smiled then turned back to the stuttering Smith who attempted to cover up his blunder.  
"You pervert."


End file.
